Il y a longtemps que je t'aime
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Et maintenant que j'y pensais, ce n'était probablement pas seulement parce qu'il savait que cette chanson était l'une de mes préférées, qu'il s'était mis à la chanter, en oubliant quelques couplets. C'était pour ces couplets en particulier, qu'il la chantait. Et parce que je savais ce qui s'en venait, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir redevenir fébrile.


Vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile ? Vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile pour moi ? De continuer d'avancer, en refusant de se laisser tomber ? Par refus de me laisser transparaître, par refus de démontrer qu'au fond, je n'étais peut-être pas si parfaite que certains le prétendaient ? Non, je n'ai pas la vie facile. Ce n'est pas parce que je porte le nom de "Potter" que nécessairement, j'affronte la vie comme l'affrontait mon père, mes frères. J'ai été forte. J'ai été forte. Trop longtemps. Et cette fois, je ne me battrai pas.

La lune était belle, ce soir là. Elle était claire, lumineuse. J'étais sortie dans le parc, en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité que m'avait léguée papa, à mon entrée à Poudlard. Je me précipitai dans la forêt interdite, afin de me laisser pleurer, sans risquer de me faire prendre. Je marchai parmi les racines, évitant les araignées et les branches trop basses. J'arrivai dans la clairière vers laquelle je m'étais dirigée. De là, je voyais bien le ciel. C'était probablement le seul endroit de la forêt où il était possible de le voir, maintenant que j'y pense.

Je m'allongeai sur le sol humide, fixant ce ciel, en tentant d'oublier. D'oublier qu'il ne m'aimerait pas, qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. Il aimait Rose, et cela se voyait. C'était elle qu'il aimait dessiner. C'était elle qui n'avait aucun défaut, sur ces dessins. Et pourtant, j'avais tant espéré de lui. Il me disait de si belles choses !

« Lily, si tu savais comme tu es belle»

« Ne bouge pas Lily, je refuse de rater l'un de tes si jolis traits»

« Lily, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je serais prêt à faire pour avoir la chance de rester à tes côtés»

Et il avait été excellent. Excellent, c'était le mot. Mais lorsque je voyais les portraits qu'il réalisait de ma cousine, j'avais l'impression que pour lui, je ne serai toujours qu'un brouillon. Une esquisse, qu'il pouvait se permettre d'effacer, de recommencer. Et pourtant, et pourtant ! Il y allait d'une finesse, d'une douceur qui donnait des frissons. Il se tachait les mains, refusant de tacher les miennes. Il savait si bien me représenter. Chaque tache de rousseur sur mon corps, chaque parcelle de couleur dans mes yeux. Chaque petit détail, il savait le représenter.

Scorpius me connaissait bien. Il me connaissait par coeur. Mon corps, il l'avait longtemps étudié. Assez pour comprendre qui j'étais, à partir de la texture de ma peau, jusqu'aux couleurs qui ressortaient de moi. Pour me comprendre, je n'avais jamais eu à prononcer le moindre mot. Scorpius faisait marcher ses doigts sur moi, cherchant à saisir le problème que par son toucher. Et il réussissait. Lorsque j'étais triste, son trait de crayon était plus fragile, mince. Facile à effacer. Et il extirpait mes émotions en les transposant sur papier. Et pour ça, je l'avais aimé. Je l'avais admiré. Le seul problème, c'est que maintenant,je voyais qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Et qu'aujourd'hui, j'en avais marre, de faire semblant de ne rien voir.

J'arrachai mon chemisier, et mon soutien-gorge. Je voulais sentir le friselis du vent frôler ma poitrine, comme avait l'habitude de le faire Scorpius, avant de se mettre à ses pinceaux. Sauf que cette fois ci, ce serait pour ressentir la fraîcheur, plutôt que de la chaleur réconfortante. Je frissonnai, n'ayant pas l'habitude du vent vespéral qui soufflait sur le haut de mon corps dénudé.

Je me sentais observée. Et il ne s'agissait pas de la lune qui me regardait de son sourire moqueur. Son sourire quelque peu cruel, qui semblait me dire qu'il aurait bien fallu que je m'y attende. Qui semblait vouloir me dire que c'était normal. Que Rose serait toujours plus jolie, qu'elle gagnerait toujours sur moi. Que c'était normal, s'il ne voulait pas de moi. Qu'elle avait son âge, et que cela ne changerait pas.

Et moi, ça me rendait malade.

Ce qui m'observait, ce n'était pas la lune non. Ce n'était pas non plus les loups qui cherchaient probablement à me dévorer. Je sentais que c'était humain. Que c'était humain, et que je n'avais rien à craindre. Mais je ne me retournai pas en sa direction. S'il voulait discuter, il viendrait me voir. Alors j'attendis. J'attendis de longues minutes, et je ne cherchai même pas à me recouvrai même pas.

«Tu n'as pas froid ?»

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille. Cette douce voix, dont le propriétaire m'avait toujours fait chaviré. C'est un peu cliché bien sur, que ce soit lui qui apparaisse. Mais que voulez-vous. C'est comme ça.

Je lui répondis en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés. Non, je n'avais pas froid. Enfin, oui, un peu. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Alors je ne le lui révélai pas. J'entendais ses pas sortir de la noirceur de la forêt. Je l'entendais se rapprocher de moi. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus je sentais le sentiment de vide en dedans de moi s'aggrandir. Il était vrai que j'étais venue dans le coin pour permettre à mes émotions de se vider, autre que sur ses papiers. Et pour être seule. Surtout, pour être seule. Il approchait de moi, et je sentais les larmes monter, poussant mon corps à pousser quelques convulsions que je ne pus retenir, les sanglots que je me refusais de pousser. Je le sentais trembler, alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

« Lily ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ... ? »

C'est à peine s'il eut terminé de poser sa question que je fondis en larmes. Cette fois-ci, c'était de trop. Je ne pouvais endurer qu'on me fasse remarquer mon état, alors qu'au fond, j'étais venue ici pour cette raison. Je ne me risquai pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je savais qu'il était à côté de moi, et je ne pouvais me risquer de croiser le regard de celui qui avait trahi ma confiance. Et pourtant, je restais pratiquement nue, à côté de lui. Il aurait pu me toucher que je n'aurais rien fait. Car que je veule me l'avouer ou non, j'étais toujours et pour toujours amoureuse de Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Et que ça, même mon orgueil ne pourrait le nier.

Il s'était étendu près de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contraster avec le froid qui s'était généré sur mon cou. Je frissonnai, ne sachant comment réagir. Une larme coula sur ma joue, alors que je me mis tranquillement à trembler des lèvres, tentant un peu de me calmer. Sauf que cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma peine, qui semblait inconsolable .

«Ne pleure pas... Ne pleure pas Lily. Ce serait si dommage, de gâcher un si joli visage...»

De son index, il retint la larme qui humidifiait mon visage, et l'essuya sur son jeans. Il déposa son doigt sur mes lèvres, me demandant par ce geste de me taire, de me calmer. Comme si j'avais du à parler. Puis, il déposa son bras autour de ma taille, se mettant alors à fredonner une berceuse. La même que maman me chantait, lorsque j'étais petite.

_«À la claire fontaine_

_ M''en allant promener ... _

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle _

_Que je m'y suis baigné._

_ Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, _

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai.»_

Il me donna un baiser dans le cou, se fichant éperdument du fait que je ne réagissais pas. Il fit danser ses doigts sur mon ventre, sachant combien ce geste me faisait du bien, chaque fois qu'il l'exécutait. J'ouvrai les yeux, me risquant alors à le regarder, sans le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Comment t'as su, où j'étais. Tu m'as suivi ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Il se contenta de me chuchoter de refermer les yeux, et de me dire de respirer, ce que je fis. Je suivis le rythme de respiration qu'il entreprit, pour me montrer comment je devais le faire. Je pris de profondes inspirations, et soufflai tout l'air que j'avais dans mon pauvre organisme. Je le fis trois, quatre, cinq, dix fois. Puis, il reboutonna mon chemisier, craignant sans doute que j'attrape froid.

_«J'ai perdu mon amie_

_Sans l'avoir mérité_

_Pour un bouton de roses_

_Que je lui refusai_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai»_

Je me sentais redevenir fébrile, moi qui ne l'était jamais. Cela me rendait quelque peu malade de voir qu'il avait compris ce qui m'avait fait tant de peine. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, ce n'était probablement pas seulement parce qu'il savait que cette chanson était l'une de mes préférées, qu'il s'était mis à la chanter, en oubliant quelques couplets. C'était pour ces couplets en particulier, qu'il la chantait. Et parce que je savais ce qui s'en venait, je ne pus m'empêcher de redevenir fébrile.

«Respire, ma douce Lily. Respire, ma jolie. Fais comme je t'ai montré. Ne t'arrête pas. Respire...»

Je me remis à respirer comme il me l'avait enseigné. Puis, avant qu'il ne se remette à fredonner, je me blottis contre lui, ignorant alors ce que je m'étais promise, en arrivant ici. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin présentement, c'était de sentir la chaleur de sa présence. De l'entendre me dire qu'il se foutait de Rose, et qu'entre eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui demander. Je ne pouvais exiger de me faire rassurer.

- J'ai été forte, Scorpius ...

- Je sais. Mais maintenant, il est l'heure de te reposer, Lily.

- J'ai été si forte...

- Et les gens forts ont aussi leurs moments de faiblesse.

- Je n'en peux plus de me sentir comme ça, tu sais.

Ma voix venait de briser. Je fourrai mon nez dans son cou, lui agrippant la nuque, de crainte qu'il ne se dégage de mon emprise. Mais il se contenta de me serrer plus fort contre lui, m'embrassant au passage sur la joue. Il ne me dit rien, se contentant plutôt de défaire le noeud qui attachait mes cheveux. Ce simple geste me libéra. Peut-être pas de la tristesse qui m'habitait, mais du moins de la tension.

J'avais froid, maintenant que j'y pensais. Scorpius semblait le remarquer, et retira son pull, qu'il me tendit. Je le refusai cependant. Je préférais attraper froid pour mes propres idées plutôt que de le voir tomber malade pour avoir voulu m'aider. Il l'enfila, puis fit un sortilège, pour me réchauffer. Puis, une fois que je fus plus au chaud, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, alors qu'il continua sa berceuse.

_«Je voudrais que la rose_

_Fût encore au rosier_

_Et que ma douce amie_

_Fût encore à m'aimer_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai»_

Et, par la douceur avec laquelle il posa ses mains sur moi, je compris qu'il était sincère. Qu'il voulait que je le pardonne, d'avoir dessiné Rose comme il me dessinait moi. Alors, pour la première fois de la soirée, je le regardai fixement dans les yeux. Mes lèvres ne tremblaient plus, mes larmes étaient sèches. Il ne restait plus que la rougeur de mes yeux, et l'humidité que la terre avait faite dans mon dos. De deux de ses doigts, il me caressa le visage, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il voulait bien me voler un baiser, ou qu'il s'apprêtait à me dessiner.

«Même dans cet état, tu resteras toujours la plus belle et la plus parfaite de toutes, ma Lily.»

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, je lui souris. Je ne lui répondis peut-être pas, mais je savais qu'il avait comprit. Qu'il avait comprit que je le remerciais, que je lui pardonnais. Que plus jamais, je n'oserais croire qu'il s'intéresserait à qui que ce soit. Et que je savais qu'il ne le referait plus. Il se leva, et me tendit la main. Je la lui donnai, et il m'aida à me lever.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Dans mes appartements. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Attend, Scor' !

Je ressortis la cape d'invisibilité, et l'enfilai par dessus nos têtes. Il me prit par la main, faisant doucement glisser son pouce sur mes doigts. Nous arrivâmes devant le dortoir qui lui était réservé, en tant que préfet en chef et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, craignant réveiller Rose, qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Il me déposa sur son lit, qui était trois fois plus confortable que les nôtres, dans les dortoirs habituels. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, puis se mit à fouiller dans ses livres, jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte celui qui semblait être le bon.

Lorsque je l'ouvrit, je n'aurais su être plus surprise. À l'intérieur, il y avait des dessins. Des centaines d'esquisses, de croquis, de morceaux de poèmes, de paroles de chansons. Et je compris que chaque fille qui était représentée, c'était moi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais celles-ci étaient des larmes d'amour, comme je n'en avais jamais eues. Chaque fois que je tournai la page, un dessin toujours plus magnifique m'attendais. Et c'était toujours moi.

Je feuilletais le cahier, comme s'il s'agissait du plus ancien des trésors. Comme s'il s'agissait de la plus précieuse des choses que l'on pouvait m'offrir. Je tournais les pages avec lenteur et précaution, refusant d'abîmer un seul de ses dessins. Et mon homme me massait les épaules, fredonnant alors cet ultime refrain :

_«À la claire fontaine_

_M'en allant promener_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle_

_Que je m'y suis baigné_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle_

_Que je m'y suis baigné»_

Je refermai l'album, l'émotion toujours coincée au niveau de la gorge. J'avais du mal à me le dire, mais l'homme qui se trouvait derrière moi était sans l'ombre d'un doute le seul homme avec qui je pouvais envisager de tomber amoureuse. Je me mis à l'évidence : ma vie était probablement plus belle que ce que je prétendais au début de la soirée. J'avais eu la chance d'avoir un homme, qui a su ne jamais m'abandonner. Un homme qui était prêt à veiller sur moi, coûte que coûte. Et ça, c'était probablement le plus beau cadeau que le destin aie pu me faire. Enfin, ce ne fut que lorsque nos regards se croisèrent que nous nous mîmes à fredonner ces paroles :

_«Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai.»_


End file.
